


A Different Kind of Hunt

by MadamoiselleRomanova



Series: How Madzie Saved Alec's Life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, F/F, F/M, He does not want Alec so far away :(, M/M, alec leaves the institute so he can take care of madzie, alec lightwood deserves people who are good to him, alec lightwood has shitty parents, but alec is a bomb ass dad figure, cry, mild dirty talk from Magnus, the beginning of alec and simon's radical friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamoiselleRomanova/pseuds/MadamoiselleRomanova
Summary: “Alec when will you take me home?”Alec’s face smoothed out now, obviously trying to look certain and reassuring, and said “I’m finding us one little fish, but a friend of mine is going to come and help us, okay? He’s really nice but he’s a little weird.”Still songfic-y, still kinda dumb, now with Simon banter.





	A Different Kind of Hunt

Magnus woke up to quiet singing in the other room, and walked to the bedroom door to listen in on his Angel. His lovely voice sang sweetly to the weepy little girl on his lap, and Magnus’ heart melted.

“Soldier keep on marching on  
Head down till the work is done  
Waiting on the morning sun  
Soldier keep on marching on”

This wasn’t the song from last night, but that seems like a silly thing for Alec to lie about, what with everything he had told them last night.

“Head in the dust, feet in the fire  
Labour on that midnight wire  
Listening for that angel choir  
You got nowhere to run”

He sounded so incredibly… sombre. 

“You wanna take a drink of that promise land  
Gotta wipe the dirt off of your hands  
Careful son you got dreamers plans  
But it gets hard to stand”

He sounded much more… connected to the song he was singing than last night.

“Soldier keep on marching on  
Head down till the work is done  
Waiting on the morning sun  
Soldier keep on marching on”

“Quiet now, you're gonna wake the beast  
Hide your soul out of his reach  
Shiver to that broken beat  
Dark into the heat”

Was this another Nephilim song? It seems much too melancholy about being a soldier to be of shadow hunter origins, they’re usually much more victorious in Magnus’ experience. But Magnus was no Nephilim so it must be, Alec doesn’t partake in mundane culture usually.

“Soldier keep on marching on  
Head down till the work is done  
Waiting on the morning sun  
Soldier keep on marching on  
Soldier keep on marching on  
Soldier keep on marching on”

Here he built up and his voice came out much stronger and clearer, and it was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever heard in his hundreds of years of life.

As Alec’s voice trailed off and Madzie sniffled quietly, Magnus decided to announce his presence to his boyfriend and their little guest.

“My my, Alexander, and here I thought you didn’t know any more songs! My heart breaks that you would refuse to sing me another one of your pretty Nephilim songs.” He proclaimed dramatically, teasing the now red faced man.

Alec stuttered for a moment, before he got a mouthful of Madzie’s hair and spluttered as Madzie piped up to staunchly defend her protector,  
“Alec’s not a liar! I asked him to sing me something and he said he didn’t know any more songs and I asked him to make one up for me!”  
At this proclamation, Alec’s blush spread further and he whispered an embarrassed “Madzie!” while the little girl continued to glare at Magnus for his apparent slight against her friend.

Magnus only chuckled, before soothing the girl “Oh no darling, I was only teasing my dear Angel, I know he would never lie to me”.  
Madzie looked deep in thought, before giving a decisive nod of approval and turning back to Alec.

“Alec when will you take me home?”  
Alec’s face smoothed out now, obviously trying to look certain and reassuring, and said “I’m finding us one little fish, but a friend of mine is going to come and help us, okay? He’s really nice but he’s a little weird.”

Magnus’ eyebrows rose at this. What friend? Surely not Sherman? Alexander didn’t even like the vamp.

At that moment Alec’s phone buzzes and he picks it up quickly and says;  
“Yeah you can come up or we can meet you in 10 minutes. Thanks” before pausing and then hanging up. “Come on little fish, time to get dressed”  
“Is your friend here to play?” Alec seemed to twitch before grimacing and nodding. He rifled through his drawer in Magnus’ bedroom and pulled out one of his few decent t-shirts, a blue one Magnus had gotten him in the hopes that he would wear some colour. Magnus watched as Alec changed Madzie into it and wrapped the short sleeves around her chest before tying it, making a cute but odd shin length strapless dress on the little girl.  
Madzie did a little twirl while grinning up at Alec who was knelt next to her, and Alec gave her a smile that took Magnus’ breath away.  
Alec stood and haphazardly grabbed a pair of black jeans and one of his awful holey sweaters before turning Madzie around on the bed as she giggled while he changed. With his new pants on and his sweater in his hands Magnus snapped his fingers, making the horrendous garment disappear.  
“Wh- Magnus! I have to go out, come on give it back”  
“I’m afraid not dear, I know there’s another nice shirt I got you in here that you haven’t turned into a dress yet”  
“God Mags you make it sound like I do it a lot, just give me any shirt”  
“Oh darling, if only you crossdressed as often as I implied you did”  
“I- I don’t even know how to respond to that Magnus.”  
“It’s okay, the horrified look you’re giving me says it all”  
“you’re not even looking at me-“  
“-and what a shame that is! here you go darling” He grinned as he tossed a deep purple v neck at Alec.  
“Purple?” he asked as he slipped it on.  
“Just go darling”  
Alec huffed but smiled at his boyfriend before grabbing Madzie with ease and plopping her on his shoulders.  
“By the way, since when do you hang out with the Daylighter?”  
“Since he’s helping me find a job and apartment”  
“Since when do you need a job and apartment? If you’re looking to leave the institute come live with me and the Chairman!”  
Alec blinked at Magnus.  
“Unless I get a plus one on that invite I’m going to have to decline, Madzie can’t sleep on top of me forever, you’ll get jealous” he then responded with a smirk.  
Magnus just chuckled and said “The offer’s still open darling, you’re already here half the week.”  
“We’ll see how today goes, okay? I know you’d never leave me on the streets Mags.”  
He bounced Madzie on his shoulders as they went to meet Simon outside, and as they came out they heard an exclamation of “Holy shit why are you smiling?” before a second exclamation of “Oh crap I probably shouldn’t be swearing in front of a kid! Shit! I mean damn- Darn. Darn. Yeah.”  
Madzie laughed at his antics and Alec smirked at his bashful embarrassment.  
“Come on Vamp whats first?”  
“First; don’t call me vamp I’m doing you a favour. Second; apartment hunting (I know, not the kind of hunting you’re used to, I’ll hold your hand if you need-Ow!) and third; you need a job my friend, old buddy old pal- stop getting her to kick me Alec!”  
“I’m not getting her to do anything, Madzie’s just a spitfire, aren’t you little fish?”  
Madzie grinned at Simon until Alec said “But you should apologize for kicking him, I wasn’t even mad at him. Save the kicking for when he’s really annoying”. Madzie pouted and said “…sorry Simon” while Simon stared at Alec and quietly asked the sky, “Pod person? Clone? Alien imposter?”

Eventually they reached a small apartment block with a red brick exterior and a sign advertising one bedroom apartments. Alec didn’t really want Madzie and him to share a room but if they had to they would he supposed.  
“So you want a 2, right?” At Alec’s look(TM) he continued “Right. So this guys subletting his place on the top floor, no elevator sorry, but it means you don’t need all the documents you Shadowhunters don’t bother with for some reason.” They knocked on the door of the apartment on the top floor and an exhausted looking man opened the door, before shouting over his shoulder “Hey dude the guy’s here. I’m going to the library!” before sliding past them and bolting down the stairs with arms full of books.  
Alec looked bewildered for a moment, his hands still holding Madzie’s feet dangling over his shoulders.  
A second young man came out in basketball shorts and a Long Island University sweatshirt, and for some reason, sunglasses.  
“Hey man so, right now it’s kinda a bachelor pad, but like were moving out as soon as you want to move in if it works for you. He’s moving on campus and I’m joining my bros frat so we can clear out whenever. uh rents like 900 a month without utilities but if you’ll take it without doing all the paperwork and shit and just transfer me the money I’ll do 850 with utilities, since they’re all connected to my bank account anyway man. you’re probably not gonna find a better price on a place without rats so how’s it sounding”  
“Oh, uh-“ he looked at Simon, Simon nodded vigorously, “Yeah sounds good. We’ll take it. Can we move in as soon as possible? We’re staying with a friend right now.”  
“Oh for sure, how does like, day after tomorrow sound? I wanted to be at the frat this weekend anyway”  
Alec had no idea what a frat was.  
“Okay?”  
“Your kid’s adorable by the way, kinda young to adopt though, I couldn’t have kids yet.”  
Alec looked bewildered and then he looked horrified at Simon.  
“No no I’m not- I have a boyfriend but by the angel it is not him, oh my god.”  
Simon punched Alec in the arm  
“Screw you man, I’m not Magnus but your sister thinks I’m pretty great”  
“Oh my god shut up do not tell me about you and my sister”  
The frat boy stood laughing at them.  
“Alright dudes sorry, So I guess it’s you and your boyfriend and daughter?”  
“Oh uhh, just me and Madzie actually.”  
“Cool cool. Alright so I’m not doing any paperwork, the landlord’s never here so we won’t get in shit with him, so just give me your number and I’ll text you when you can move in. Rent’s due on the last 22nd of each month so like send it to me on the 20th if you can.”  
“Uh, alright, thank you?”  
“Thanks man, good luck with your hangover-“  
And with that Alec pulled Simon out of the apartment “How am I going to pay for this, shit.”

Simon just grinned and shrugged and said “I called my old archery teacher by the way, she said she’d see how you are but that she could offer you a shift a week man, teaching a teen class.”

Alec looked over at Simon, who was so willingly helping him with this harebrained scheme to make a little warlock happy, calling in favours and doing all the Mundie crap Alec didn’t know about.

He awkwardly bumped shoulders with the Daylighter and mumbled “Hey. Thanks.”  
And Simon lit up like Alec had just said something life changing. Alec didn’t know if it said something about his usual demeanour (it did) or Simon’s lack of friends (again, it did), but either way it made Alec cough awkwardly and look at his feet before Madzie pulled his head up by his curls like reigns on a horse to Alec’s shock and Simon’s amusement.  
Alec huffed a laugh and tugged on a curl of hers in retaliation. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Magnus heard laughter outside his loft a few hours later and was honestly shocked to see Alec smiling at Simon as the Daylighter made faces at the little Warlock still perched on Alexander’s shoulder. Madzie held an ice-cream cone in her hand that was dripping rainbow on her hand as she giggled and Alec had a milkshake in hand. This was adorable in a very strange way.

Obviously Magnus knew Alec had some skill with children due to his siblings but he had only seen Alec interact with them as adults. He was overprotective but Magnus figured that was just Alec all the time to be perfectly honest.  
In comparison to his usually serious (except with him, of course) boyfriend, Alexander was smiling and sipping a milkshake and bumping shoulders with Scott, though usually he can barely tolerate the vampire.

Magnus tuned back into the conversation to hear “Okay so I’m not like shadow hunter good, but I was in archery competitions man! I have like a decent amount of skill in it! Madzie you saw me, wasn’t I good?” 

As he pouted at the girl, Madzie looked dramatically thoughtful before replying “You could use a little work” causing Alec to choke on his milkshake and sputter out a laugh. Madzie looked extraordinarily pleased with herself, lightly swinging her legs as they dangled over Alec’s broad shoulders.

“Aww it’s alright Simon, since you got me a job at the range you can come in for free lessons” Alec said, in a sickeningly sweet voice before laughing at the pout growing more exaggerated on Simon’s face.

Magnus loved the twinkle of mischief in his Alexander’s eyes, the happiness in the corners of his mouth, the lack of worry smoothing his forehead. If for no other reason than the look on his face in this very moment, as he gently holds tiny feet so he doesn’t drop Madzie as he laughs, Magnus will make sure Madzie can stay with them.

He’d better go talk to Catarina.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Within days Alec was moved into his apartment with little Madzie, with Magnus’ help as well as protests.  
“Darling you know you could stay with me”  
“Alexander I’ll miss you, I can make a room for Madzie”  
“Angel how will I fuck you like you need when you’re so far away?”

Alec’s not going to lie, that last whispered question almost got him, but he was determined not to rely on Magnus for everything. When he told Simon that, the damn Daylighter laughed and called him “an independent Shadowhunter who don’t need no man”, and Alec then had to punch him the arm. It was a matter of honour.  
What it really was, was that Alec didn’t want Magnus to feel burdened with him, bored with him. They loved each other but Alec already felt like he as asking too much too often, he couldn’t ask this too.

So here he was, moving in his weapons and books and any clothes that weren’t already at Magnus’, as well as all the things they had bought (or in his boyfriend’s case, magically stolen) for Madzie.  
The view was abysmal, looking out onto a dirty alleyway or the wall of the building next door. The kitchen was tiny, with some stools at the high counters since there was no room for a table. The living room was large at least, with room for alec’s punching bag and a tv and play area for Madzie. The bedrooms were small but big enough to sleep in, even if the college boys had left them smelling less than optimal.

When Alec had been about to go get cleaning supplies, Magnus just snapped his fingers. With a sigh Alec said  
“Mags, you don’t have to waste magic on this, I could have done it.”. Magnus came and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and said in a sultry tone “But I want you to have plenty of energy for tonight darling”, and when he was satisfied by the shudder his warm breath by Alec’s ear evoked, he pulled away. “And anyway! you promised I could decorate if I helped!”  
“Helped move stuff! and I meant like pick paint colours, Mags-“ But the walls were already eggplant purple and the previously empty space had beautiful furniture, the books had unpacked themselves onto a bookshelf wall that had appeared and the boxes of clothes and paraphernalia were gone.  
Alec just sighed and the gave Magnus a chaste kiss in silent thanks. Magnus made it a little less than chaste, until a voice cried out “Gross Alec, Boys have cooties, I thought you were smarter than that”. Magnus was too amused to be irritated and Alec was silently laughing with his head bowed against Magnus’ shoulder and his own shoulders shaking.

His parents were pissed, his siblings were in shock and his closest friend at the moment was Simon the annoying vampire, and Alec was so damn grateful he was here, with his beautiful warlocks in his shitty apartment on his shittier salary.  
So god damn grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Own nothing, yet again. Song is Soldier by Fleurie.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32W3J7XaNH8


End file.
